SOOKIE AND ERIC AFTER BOOK 10
by hanna.s.k
Summary: if book 10 was the last one-then this is what "could" happen according to me-i would love to get some criticism-any would be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

NOTE:THIS IS JUST WHAT I THOUGHT OF-CRITICISM WOULD BE APPRECIATED-IM LOOKING AT WRITING AS A PROFFESION-SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ALSO-THIS IS THE STORY OF SOOKIE AND ERIC IF BOOK 11 WOULDNT BE COMING OUT. THANK YOU!

After standing on my feet for over eight hours I had had about enough of work. Don't get me wrong. I love my job. It was something I could do easily with my disability, but since it was a Friday night, the crowd had been on the heavy side, and I hadn't had even a second to stop and breathe.

Most of the patrons were packing up for home. Others on their last drinks, I handed out bills, collected cash, brought customers their change. By three thirty I was ready to call it a night.

"Night Sam, see you tomorrow!" I said chewing on a few French fries, grabbing my purse and heading for the employees exit.

Sam was my boss, and a very good friend. He was not big, maybe three inches taller than my five feet six but he was strong for his slight frame, as was the case with most shifters.

"Night Sookie!" I heard him call out as I hurried up to my car. It would take me exactly twenty minutes to get back to my bed. I drove like a mad woman screeching to a halt at the back and climbing up the stairs. I walked through the house heading straight for the kitchen. I had two debbies left, good I would have one for the morning. I would probably run into the grocery and get myself some more. I deserved it; I had been on my feet long enough, I indulged myself. I was up two steps when my craving gave in and I picked up the other one too.

I threw my clothes off and wore the pink dressing gown Eric had got me, feeling the fabric against my skin. The thought of Eric brought a warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach and I felt warmer somewhere even lower.

I half smiled and walked into the washroom, the last time we had "made love" was after his maker had "met his final death." What was wrong with me? I was talking like vampires now-"met his final death?" I rolled my eyes and finished my toilette. Letting my feet soak in some hot water for a while longer than necessary, it was pure bliss. I put on my favourite tweety nightshirt and got into bed, sleep wasn't far behind.

Ch:2

The next day I woke up at nine thirty, perfect that was good. The phone was ringing, the machine could get it. Right now I had two words on my mind, coffee and pot. I drank my coffee as I was frying some bacon, maybe I'd have eggs with that. I should slow down with the food I thought; my shirts had started feeling a little snug. I scolded myself for gorging and settled to stick with the bacon.

After I was through eating the eggs I washed the dishes guiltily. My shift for today would start a few hours early as I was meeting Eric tonight. He had some gathering where area heads for his fief along with Victor and "the King" were invited to fangtasia.

The sun was shining as bright as ever, and I was miserable. I was going to work and would miss out on a tan. The weather was perfect and I was stuck in a bar. "Hold on" I said out loud. Control yourself missy I thought Gran would sure give me a stern look "Your acting like a spoilt two year old" she'd say and she'd be right. It was good enough that Sam had moved up my shift even though it was a full moon tonight. So I made an extra effort to be nice to my customers, smiling whenever I could and making small talk.

By seven I was back home and getting ready for "the formal gathering" where I was requested coyly to look my best at the event by none other than, You guessed it Eric Northman. "You are my wife you know" he said, and we proceeded to do what husbands and wives usually do when they are alone. I was staring at myself in the mirror and the thought of "my husband" had managed to strum my libido. Mrs Eric Northman, I ran that through my head a few times and felt a bitter taste in my .

Ick for the marriage part, not the Eric part.

I redid my hair and let it fall on my back, it had grown longer than before, and it was in dire need of a trim. If it was important for the sheriff that I look good by golly I would look fabulous, maybe give him a little shocker, I laughed.

I had bought a dress from the mall that was a bit on the expensive side but the cushioning I had with the check Claudine had left me, bless her soul, I could afford to indulge in _one_ dress that was a bit over the top. I promised myself that would be it, then I proceeded to get myself matching shoes and a clutch. No more! I thought and marched right out of the mall. "Bad Sookie" I scolded myself and smiled all the way back home.

I dressed to my satisfaction, and begged god this dress would stay intact. Every garment I had bought so far had been ruined; _this_ little baby I would protect with every breath I had. They say the mirror never lies, but I had a feeling tonight it did. My reflection showed me a woman I had never met before; I was wearing an ink black gown with no straps. I had a belt on my waist and a slit up one side that was dangerously high. My black heels had a red stone on them, and my clutch was the same blood red. I just might have run out last minute to get the same shade of red lipstick and nail paint but that's it. I put on Grans pearl earrings to top it off. Icing!

At nine sharp Pam walked in through my bedroom door and stared at me with a lusty smile on her lips. "Red and black, A little over the top are we? Eric's going to love this!"

I fell back on the bed taken aback.

"knock knock" I said "who is it?-Pam!-come in!-Hello Sookie how are you?-lovely, nice to see you!-nice to see you to!" I looked at her questioningly.

"you _do_ look mouth-watering, I'd have you now if that helps…" she added.

"common-lets go" I said smiling locking the door as I left.

"My husband"-no- my boyfriend was talking with Victor when I walked in. He had on an ink black suit, with a red tie. His shoes were polished and he had done to his blonde hair something I had never seen him do before, it was pulled up in a tight pony tail. He looked…ambrosial I thought happy to have used my word of the day from my calendar. He glanced my way and his eyes heat up, I noticed a few lusty glances from the other vampires, though their reaction was more on the 'they wanted to eat me' line, I could "feel" that he wanted sex. _Blood bond_. So did I.

He excused himself and came my way, holding a champagne glass filled with true blood.

"You like?" he asked dragging me to meet Felipe de Castro, Victor was standing next to him. So he was still alive. Well not really but you get my flow. I managed to reach them without tripping.

I mulled that over looking at his ponytail, and smiled "we match" I pointed out.

He ran his hand down my back "_well I_ like very much!" he said pressing himself closer to me.

"I'm sure you remember my wife" I cringed. "Wife" my ass.

"Of course I remember Sookie" why wouldn't he, I was the reason he lived.

" I'm happy to see you look well" Victor chimed in. Of course you are I thought bitterly. I tuned out of the rest of the conversation when I laid my eyes on a tiny buffet that was lined up against the wall for the humans there, which was namely me and maybe four more people. My stomach screamed with hunger, I realized I'd had nothing to eat after breakfast today. I marched right up to the buffet excusing myself and grabbed a chicken roll.

"Hi Miss Sookie, you look very pretty today" I looked up, it was Bubba. Now the king was truly here!

"Well Bubba so do you" I smiled back. You'd know Bubba if you'd see him, he had one of the most famous faces in the world. I talked with Bubba as I ate to my satisfaction and then mingled around the room. By one in the morning there were only a few vampires left, they too were taking their leave.

I was feeling a little nauseated as I had just seen some vampires feeding on their humans, so I stood outside for fresh air. In a minute or two I knew that was a bad idea. I could smell cheese. There was an all night pizza parlour next door, I felt sick to my stomach, I had a "full" feeling as it rose up my throat and I ran to the washroom passing Eric and Pam on the way, I knew what was coming. I kneeled over the toilet and barfed, my eyes closed I made every effort in the world to get my dress out of the way. When I was through I sat against the wall and opened my eyes, Pam and Eric were staring at me in shock, their eyes wide and face, if possible, paler than usual.

"It's okay" I said. "I think I've been eating real bad lately. It's just the food, and then I saw some vampires feeding on humans, though why that would gross me out I have no idea, I mean I've seen worse! Then I smelt cheese..." I trailed off looking at their faces. I looked at my dress, nothing was wrong.

Maybe they were disgusted with the vomit. I forgot to flush, how foolish of me, I kneeled on my knees to do so and got a look inside. It was full of blood. The back of the arm I had used to wipe my mouth with was bloody too. I looked up in disbelief. "Well…shit" and then I fainted.

Ch:3

Dr Ludwig was standing over me when my eyes opened. She was looking at me with a grim line set to her mouth. "You can't seem to keep out of trouble can you?"

I closed my eyes not in the mood to snipe back and got up with a little effort. I felt his presence before I saw him, Eric was sitting in a chair, we were in his office and I was lying on a divan. He was immobile, staring at me expressionlessly.

"Do I have cancer?" I asked as she put her medical appliances back in a bag. I remembered the blood in the toilet and shuddered. Eric's head snapped up with my words and he glared at Ludwig daring her to say yes. She didn't speak "give me a minute" she reached his office door "You don't have cancer, I'll be back, I need a few things from my car" she walked out. I hadn't known I was holding my breath till I let it out. I was very angry at myself, how could I have fainted? Stackhouses don't faint! I looked down, my dress was intact. I smiled with glee.

"What's been happening with you?" Eric asked me, his voice blank, his face dead. Well…obviously.

I told Eric of my day, how I hadn't eaten, my overeating at the party, the food, the cheese….

"What cheese? The pizza factory next door? The smell made you puke out _blood_?" he looked at me like I was an idiot. I sure did feel like one.

"I'll shut them down!" Eric said angrily. What the hell? I looked up at him. Now _he_ was acting like an idiot. He was pacing the room; I could barely keep up with him he was moving so fast. "Pam!" she walked in her face looked worried. Awww wasn't that nice? "I want you to go next door and-" he was cut off mid way as Ludwig walked in. she had another bag in her hand this time. It was black with a blue spot on the side.

She pushed me down back on the divan and I lay there. She yanked my dress up, it was too tight and it wouldn't go any higher than my hips so she tore the slit open. I died inside.

Before I knew what she was about to do she pulled down my panties and put her hand in."Holy mother of god!" I looked down at her surprised. Pam echoed my expression. "What are you doing?" Pam said her voice cold and frosty. I had no idea what Eric's face looked like, he was sitting on the chair again hidden behind the doctor. "Haven't you had a pap test or something of the sort before?" Dr Ludwig glanced back at Pam. The look on her face clearly said she hadn't, neither had I for that matter.

"Well that explains it" she removed her gloves stained with my blood and sat behind Eric's desk. The look on her face was studiously expressionless.

Pam: "what explains it?"

Ludwig: "what's wrong with _her_"

Eric: "_What's_ wrong with her?"

Me: "Am I dying?"

Pam: "You're not dying" at me "is she?" at Ludwig

Ludwig: "No you're going to live, what I wanted-"

Me: "Do I have cancer?"

Pam: "No you don't! _Does_ she?"

Ludwig: "No"

Eric: "then what's _wrong_ with her?"

Ludwig: "How have you been eating Sookie?"

Me: "I thought pretty good so far…"

Ludwig: "A little more than usual? Maybe in unusual patterns? Does the food taste any different?"

Pam: "why are we talking about food?" at me "why are we talking about food?" at Ludwig

Ludwig: "you feel a little heavier?"

Me: "yes my clothes _did_ seem a little snug but I thought that was just…."

Ludwig: "and your periods are regular?"

Me: "I missed this month I…" and then I froze.

Ludwig: "Have you been a bit _too_ sexual lately?" I nodded. "hmmm" she said and looked down "well that explains it"

Pam: "what explains it?"

Ludwig: "what's _wrong_ with her."

Eric: "What's wrong with _her_?" he shouted out this time, his patience giving way.

"There's nothing _wrong _with her" she said. Eric looked like he was going to drain her then and there. My breathing became shallow. "It's more of what's going to change."

"Woman what are you talking about?" Eric said finally giving way to rage. I could feel it was an effort for him to simply sit there and not kill the doctor. But that would not be good. I had a feeling I would need her for some time.

"Oh the answers simple, she has distorted eating patterns, she's visibly put on weight"-ouch-"she has become more sexual, she just vomited-albeit blood- in your washroom and if I have it right she probably did that because of nausea. There is only one answer"

Eric and Pam looked at her holding on to every word

"She's pregnant"

Pam sat on a chair then looking at Ludwig like she was a mad woman. Eric looked at me dumbfounded. His face went through a series of expressions. First of shock and then of pain, I had never seen so much emotion on a vampires face. He looked like someone had staked him and he was gasping for his last breath.

That _one_ look, that look of complete horror and hurt, like he believed I could cheat on him. Like his heart, if he had one, had just stopped beating. _That one look_ from him and something inside me broke. Tears ran down my face. I had no explanation.

"Eric" Pam said "Your human is leaking"

Ch:4

"Leave"

In that word there was so much rage. Eric was shaking with anger, it was boiling up inside him and so something in me was burning too. I could feel him. He was an erupting volcano and his lava was dripping all over my new dress. I had never seen him lose it like this. Ever.

Pam walked out, I saw hurt written all over her face as she pulled Ludwig out with her shirt collar.

"Why?" he was so angry nothing else came out. It was like he almost spat out the words. His hands clenched and unclenched, his eyes shooting daggers. I was angry too, the same as him, but this wasn't my anger it was his rolling onto me.

All I felt at the time was confusion and fear. I was scared of Eric, not of what he might do, but because his reasons might be wrong all together.

"I told you-" he stopped "I told you I loved you"

This in an ice cold voice devoid of emotion, this was worse, some emotion was better than no emotion.

"Eric I didn't cheat on you. I would never do such a thing. For one I love you" I said calmly "second I'm not that stupid" he did not interrupt so I continued "and if _you think_" now his anger had seeped into me completely, I had no fear, no confusion "that I would do that! To_ you_! To _myself_! How _could_ you? I am so hurt! I can't believe that you would _think_ something like that of me! You the _one person_(I know he's a vampire but we'll let that go this once) I trust more than my _life_! Eric I would _die_ before thinking of betraying your trust-and the way you're looking at me right now-_hell_-I wish I might as well!"

That made him stop and stare, like he hadn't thought of that, the prospect of me going away. Go ahead Sookie, use that instant, Run!

I cried some more, and this time he saw my tears "Bill did this to me, I know what it feels like, why would you think that I would do to you what was done to me?"

"This child cannot be mine…."

"But I feel it just might" said Dr. Ludwig popping in. "you see-and I'm sorry to interrupt" she chided when she saw our expressions "I have a theory. I've been thinking about this ever since I saw you two together at the summit,lovely dress by thw way, Since Sookie is part fae, the blood in her is not the same as humans, for that matter she has no blood type. Second, Eric you are a little over a thousand years old, now when the body crosses over a decade you hit preservation mode. This means that the magic in you starts secreting some kind of shield and protects your sperm. It protects all of you, that's how you get stronger. These sperms of course are not alive. Since Sookie is both human and fae, she can conceive, and the dead sperms that Eric has come to life when they meet her womb" she smiled.

"But Eric and I have been having sex for some time, why now?"

"Remember you told me of the side effects the drug that the wolfman gave you, it was lehuanthenum,(she said that like lay-WIN-tay-num) it is a drug that seals and preserves. If you had copulated during that time, when the drug was still in your body, then the preservation would have acted and helped build the child that grows in you."

"I puked the drug out after about a half hour"

"None the less it was still in your system…"

Eric kept looking at me like hell had frozen over. Maybe it just had. I looked at his milky skin, the blonde of his hair strewn about his divine face. I was having this mans child. I was pregnant. I didn't know if the child would even be human. Or if I could take the pregnancy to term, but in me grew life. My hand rubbed against my belly and I was overwhelmed with love I never knew I had. This would be mine, my blood and my lover's blood. Eric looked at my hand as I caressed my stomach. He stared at me at a loss for words.

"Well…" he said sitting down "shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch:1

"So will you do it?"

"Of course Sookie, anything for you"

"I'll pay you…"

"Sookie, I don't expect to get paid, you were there for me when I needed you, I can do this, I _want _to! Besides, this just might be fun!" Amelia said to me cheerily. "I've never used magic for anything like this before, I'm very excited."

"I'll get you whatever you need, just leave me a list" I said, breathing easy.

"You know since this is something I've never done, for one it might go wrong" she said breezily, well wasn't that comforting? "And second czas magic is very dicey so do me a favour…?" I waited "don't tell a soul"

I hung up unsure of my feelings, was I reassured by the fact that I finally had a safety net? Or was I afraid that I was handing over the reins of my chariot to a woman who had 'accidentally' turned a man into a cat.

I had been pregnant for two months now, and found out about the pregnancy five weeks ago. Since then I had been living on a 'set of rules' handed to me by Northman "there more like guidelines" he'd said winking at me. Then why was I made to sign a dossier of acceptance after that? Bloody vampire. When I say made, I mean I was pinned to the floor with Eric perched on my back holding a ham sandwich in one hand and a pen in the other. So you see I literally had no choice.

I patted my stomach absently, checking off 'Call Amelia' from my 'To Do' list and picked up the rule sheet again.

I was dealt a hefty card, and I wasn't happy about it either. Apart from being a 'single' telepath pregnant with a vampire baby suffering with bouts of bloody morning sickness_, I was_ dished out blood thirst. Not only did I get normal human food cravings at odd hours of the day, I also found myself wanting to suck the life out of every mortal I met. Since I wasn't legally allowed to do that, I spent a plethora (isn't that a wonderful word? 'Use word of the day'-check) of my time draining my vampire husband who intern was running low on food supply.

The blood bond and the baby somehow managed to tie me to Eric such that it was hard to distinguish emotions all together. If he was hungry so was I, if I was sleepy, so was he, if he was tired so was I, and if I was angry so was he. According to Dr Ludwig this 'connection' would get stronger with time. Well bless my lucky stars! This though brought with it a minor problem. Since Eric could barely keep his head up straight during the day I found myself dozing off in the mornings and wide awake every single night. How this could get any worse? I wasn't sure, but I was certain I was going to find out pretty soon.

Ch:2

After an eight hour nap, I drove over to fangtasia. The club was empty, two hours to opening time. I found Eric in his Office going over his books. He didn't look up to greet me. I didn't say hello. He knew I was coming. I knew what he was feeling. At first it felt strange. Now we were both pretty much used to it.

I walked up to his seat and sat on the lazy-boy next to him. He'd bought me one just for the occasion. I found myself coming over almost every single night, so the chair was somewhat of a blessing. I took my shoes off and slipped out of my bra, taking in a deep breath 'feeling free' I sat on the chair picking up the latest issue of 'Bite Me'.

Eric glanced my way, and continued to work on his books. Pam walked in holding a delivery boy by his collar. He was about a foot off the ground and clearly freaked out of his wits "he says someone ordered pizza under your name" she looked at Eric pointedly.

"Oh that would be me!" I said bouncing out of my chair, taking the pizza out of his hands and settling back into my haven. "Did you put in extra pepperoni?"

"Uh-yes ma'am" he whispered

"A _sprinkling_ of cheese and a thin crust?"

"huh-yes" whisper. Breath.

"Did you get the garlic bread?" Eric cringed-Pam shivered-I didn't care.

"Yes ma'am" whisper again.

"Louder boy, I _am_ but only human!" I said annoyed.

He looked at me a bit startled-yet again-I did not care. I was turning into a vicious monster that was running on hormones and food.

I nodded. He was escorted out the same way he came in. I started off with my pizza; Eric gave me his wrist automatically without being asked for it. Oh this was lovely-I'd classically conditioned him! I ate and drank my fill, using a pocket knife that I had been carrying around for a few weeks to nick his wrist.

ch:3

Breath in. hold. Twist. Turn.

I had a paunch. A tiny little thing I'd never had before, my hair was growing at the speed of light, my body had swollen up and my tummy was hanging out, rounder and visible to the naked eye. I could tell people I'd just become fat. But how long could I do that? Imagine a nine month pregnant waitress waddling around merlottes telling everyone she's just packed on a 'few pounds'. Oh, this would take away from my tips!

"Yummy Mummy?"

Eric looked at me questioningly; I knew he was on his way. _Blood bond. Baby bond_. Also, he had called before he left.

I looked down at the slogan on my shirt and shrugged at the reflection of the blond god standing behind me. He wrapped his hands around my waist and looked at me.

"You're not happy?"

"I'm coming from a meeting…."

"Victor?" I knew the answer before I asked. Eric looked down at my stomach, pulling the shirt up to get a better look.

"Kill him" I said. He laughed.

I felt no pain. No shock, nothing. I had become brutal. Maybe I could go kick some vampire ass. You don't mess with a pregnant woman's man and get away with it.

"I have no power" Eric muttered, I looked at him questioningly "it turns out" he continued "that Felipe de Castro wants all his sheriffs to run all their fief decisions by Victor." He muttered something in an ancient language. I would have thought he'd be livid, but he was calm and composed.

"And you're not angry because?"

Eric just smiled, a serene look coming over his face. "You'll see" he said, and then he vanished.

Ch:4

Today was miserable. Everyone in the bar thought I was fat. The women were happy about it, bitches.

The men were appreciating my newly enhanced 'rack' and I had no control over my bladder any more. Did I mention that I pee blood sometimes? I do that now. I'm like a walking blood bank. What's worse is that Sam caught me drinking true blood in the ladies washroom. I felt like a fifteen year old who'd just been caught smoking. I couldn't help it! I was so thirsty!

Sam just gave me this weird look and walked out, when I tried to read his mind he shut me out.

At seven in the evening Amelia texted me 'It went wrong'

That's all she said. I thought I'd give her a call when I got back home. I forgot all about it when I saw Victor standing at my porch. He had a bouquet in his hands. I pasted a smile on my face and walked up to him.

He was staring at my stomach as I approached.

'So it _is true_' he thought '_she is pregnant_'

His face broke into a menacing smile. I knew then he was going to kill me and I knew that it was going to be an excruciatingly slow and painful death.


	3. Chapter 3

Instinct told me to run like the wind, logic held me rooted to the spot. I broke into a sweat, my body exhausted. I had had enough of this. Enough of running away. Enough of fighting. I was tired. I wanted a normal life. A normal day. Just _one single god damned normal_ day.

I stood in front of Victor, one leg resting on the steps leading up to my porch. He was thinking of ways to kill me without spilling my blood, but of course if he drains me, they will all know it was a vampire. I sighed climbed up the steps and stood there, like an absolute fool, my hands resting on my back, supporting all my baby weight on them.

'Don't give up'

I choked. Who said that? My face was studiously expressionless.

"What brings you here?" you narcissistic excuse of a vampire.

"I had business in Shreveport; I thought I might give the Mrs a little visit"

I smiled. "Well it was nice to see you"

'Go inside the house' this time the voice was clearer.

It was soft and sweat and sounded like- "Eric should be here any minute, he comes around on Thursdays" I looked around pretending to scan the grounds "yes, he should, I can feel him" which was a blatant lie of course, but he doesn't know that, does he?

'He knows, please go inside the house'

Okay what's going on? Do I have my own personal poltergeist or something? The idea though was good. So I itched towards the door.

"Come on in Victor, I'll get you some true blood"

He was taken aback, he walked in and handed me the bouquet.

I turned around and looked at him, smiling. I didn't have the patience to play hostess, to conduct small talk or anything of the sort.

"I rescind your invitation" I said under my breath. He heard me. He walked out. The door slammed shut as he left. And I was alone. I was safe.

I heard the same voice, laughing uncontrollably 'that was very funny' .laugh. I turned to scan the room. Nothing.

'It's good what you did' I looked around again. "Yes, isn't it?" I said out loud, maybe I would get a response.

'Yes very much, thank you for not giving up mommy'

I sank to the floor. My arms around my slightly protruding belly. _That. Did not. Just. Happen._


	4. Chapter 4

"le të më thirrni kohë prapa, le të lëvizë kohë përpara, më lejoni të shkojë në kohë .."

The room was dark and it smelt of incense. There were candles everywhere, and a dull shimmery light was emanating from the bowl of water that Amelia was hovering over. She looked almost ethereal, with the sun coming up behind her. Her hands kept moving in a circular motion over the bowl and she repeated czars incantation again and again. I was feeling a bit lightheaded and there was a buzzing in between my legs. I looked at the sun rise and ignored the twinge.

As Amelia's pitch heightened so did the buzzing-it turned into a gnawing pain.

Ignore. The sun was rising still, with wisps of gold and yellow all around the big ball of orange suspended outside my window. It was filling the sky, blanketing the grass and cuddling my feet. It crept up my legs and wrapped around my four month pregnant belly, caressing it, protecting it and swirling in a little circle around it. It's like the light almost _knew_, it _knew…something_.

'Amelia, look the sun's holding me!' I whispered, instead her voice just became shrill and frankly a bit annoying. She ignored me and now stirred the pool of water in the _stupid _bowl placed before her. What was she doing? Could she not _see_? _Well I could_!I felt the sun on my waist, not like I could call it _that_ anymore, my waist I mean and held onto it. It felt wonderful, not like gas, but not water, warm and comforting like the touch of balmy skin that sent my nerves humming, _like Alcides skin_,I thought impressed by my own cleverness.

I looked up to see Amelia, but she was now a blur. Her mouth was moving but there was no sound coming from it. She looked funny like that. 'You look funny' I said. She ignored me. _Annoying little witch._

I went back to staring at my belly, as it sparkled, and glittered, and glowed. I liked it. Slowly and carefully the light took its time enveloping me completely. Amelia's hair became enflamed as she continued with her magic thing, 'fiiiirrrre' I blurted. My voice sounded strange, my throat was dry._That's_ when the gnawing pain sliced through my body, _Thats_ when i screamed like there was no tomorrow, _That's_ when Amelia looked up, T_hat's_ when I saw her eyes were gold, _That's_ when I realized that my room was engulfed in sunshine yellow,_ That's_ when Eric walked in through the door.


	5. Chapter 5

PART 1

That was my Eric, _mine! _Standing there oh so casually,He looked young maybe sixteen. His body was lean, youthful, bursting with energy. His long blonde hair was wrapped up in a wooden cord, his blue eyes had a faraway look and his skin was warm and gold. He looked beautiful. I had never seen him that way. He was wearing animal skin that ran around his waist ending at his thighs. His calves were covered with leg warmers, his torso was bare and in his hands he carried a bundle of wood.

He put down the wood a few feet from him, crossing the room in long strides till we were inches away. His arms reached down and I started as his hand ran over my jaw down my chin, my throat my bust and settled on my stomach. He rubbed it softly, like he often did now, and looked me straight in the eye. His face was inches away from mine smiling. His hand dipped and pressed on my stomach, I didn't realize what he was doing till he finally did it. It went into my belly, and pulled out a baby.

I felt no pain, no movement; I didn't _feel empty_ for that matter. My eyes were wide pools as I took in what just happened. Yet when I ran my hand over myself I could feel that my child was still in me. But if that was so then what had just happened?

My question was answered a few minutes later as Eric sat against the wall, rocking the baby in his hands, now wrapped in fur. A woman approached the duo and sat beside them, she was older maybe two to three years than Eric's sixteen. Her black hair was open and ran down to her thighs and she was covered in the same skin as my Viking. A cord was strapped around her forehead, to keep the hair in place I suppose; much good_ that_ would do, I thought bitterly, but didn't stop staring. She rested her head on Eric's shoulder and took the baby from him, pulling down the top of her garment to nurse the child. Eric rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes; I could hear him humming a song, something that sounded ancient. My ears were unaccustomed to this kind of music; my ears were unaccustomed to Eric singing all together for that matter. The woman beside him started to sing along to his humming. Her serene face beautiful as her rose bud lips moved to his beat, and her pink cheeks flushed a deeper crimson. She was in love, I could tell, maybe always had been. She looked up at him with eyes full of admiration and longing, the longing of a young woman staring at her first love. Eric looked down at her gazing deep into her eyes and wrapped his long beautiful arm around her shoulder to pull her close. I hated her then and there. She had everything, everything I would want, but would never get. Eric would never come to me during the day. I could never cook for him, unless using the microwave to heat _blood_ could be considered _cooking_, he would never come to see his unborn child off to school, he would never see a school play, or watch him or her go off to his or her first date. He would never come to PTA's; he would never be there, not always, just during the night. For all intensive purposes, I was a single mother. Now if any of you have had an epiphany before, you would know how I was feeling, resentment poured through me as I stared at Eric's wife; I had never felt so miserable in my entire life.

PART-2

The next thing I knew the gold turned to orange and Eric vanished; the room swirled around me, the air cleared and Amelia was in focus again. My back was, for all intensive purposes, nonexistent. The numbing pain shot down my spine till it was nothing more than a slight hum. The sun was now perched high in the sky and astonishingly it seemed like it was already noon.

"How long…? What? Amelia?"

"I saw exactly what you saw, it will be noon in half an hour, the next session will start then, I think I should prepare for that" she got up and left the room. That was a clear dismissal. She wasn't going to answer anything. I would have to use my lil'ol brain to put two and two together. I walked to my room and entered the washroom. I didn't have much to do so I just brushed my hair, took some body butter and rubbed it through my hands, flossed my teeth and rid my face of the tear tracks that stained my cheeks.

At 12 sharp Amelia and I seated ourselves in the sitting room, the bowl of water was now placed on a tray of sand. Amelia looked at me and then smiled reassuringly 'ready?'

I nodded.

She started off with the same process again, muttering under her breath an incantation twirling her hands over the bowl. The sun did not interest me anymore, it was too bright. Amelia twirled the water with her delicate fingers and I gazed down at the whirlpool that graced my coffee table. This was taking too long, so I thought I might as well rummage through Amelia's head. If she wasn't going to _tell_ me anything verbally, I'll listen and she won't have to _say_ anything at all. Unfortunately pretty Amelia was thinking of nothing but getting the incantation right so I was stuck to staring at the water. Round and round it swirled, my eyelids felt heavy, the room started to cool down. It felt pleasant, like an early spring morning, with the smell of fresh trees and leaves. I was walking out of merlots, and getting into my car. I could see myself, feel what I was feeling, yet watched all this as a spectator at the same time. I stopped outside my house and Victor was standing there. The water whirled and a second later I sat collapsed on the floor, I looked….unfortunately…pretty horrible. My eyes were wide, my hair dishevelled, my face pale. I was clenching my stomach with dear life staring at a blank spot on the wall. The water whirled and I was at fangtasia, the table dancers were doing what they do best, the clients getting drunk, hitting on vampires, waitresses were handing out drinks and true blood. Pam was standing in front of the bar dressed in a soft pink sweater and beige dress pants. She looked, expressionless. Her eyes though were soaked with tension, she did not blink, did not say it. I knew who she was watching, and in a few seconds I was watching him too. He was sitting at a booth alone, with his usual hoard of admirers lurking around. He as always was oblivious to them. His hands were clasped on top of the table, he was deep in thought. He frowned for just a moment and then snapped to expressionless. His fangs drew out, almost in slow motion, and my gaze met his. Yet again I was being sucked in back to the whirlpool. It shifted till I was in my room, lying in bed. I was asleep, but I was crying, curled up with the covers cocooning me; tears streaming down my face, a shadow passed by the creek of my door. The water whirled and I visited my final scene, Victor sitting in a dark room alone reading a document. In one hand he held a bottle of true blood in the other he flicked a pen, black cover with a navy blue highlight to it. Flick. It had a silver rim and a rounded top. Flick. The bottom of the pen was flat and solid. Flick. The cap had a gilded stem. Flick. The stem was engraved with a crest. Fangtasia. Flick.

"I don't understand what's happening, I thought I asked you to peek into the future and tell me how this child is going to change my life, or if this child is going to happen at all. This makes no sense Amelia…"

"Sookie" she said clasping her hands together "we have one more phase to go"

"Amelia, I won't, tell me what's going on"

"I will, trust me please? I have another forty minutes to prepare for the last phase, when we're done I'll tell you what happened, but I cant stop now"

And so we didn't. Forty minutes later I was sitting outside my house in the garden, Amelia holding both my hands. The sun was setting and night was on its way. We had no catalyst, nothing but each other and a blanket under us. Amelia took in a long breathe, pressed my hands tight and incanted.

'kenbe tan sou mouvman ak chanjman'

The phrase came out in one breathe, under two seconds. When she ended she looked me strait in the eye. Before I knew it I was falling.

I fell into a room unlike I had ever seen before, it was Blue, with white stars on the roof. There was a crib. There was a bed. In the bed was Eric, alone, sprawled across it, deep in sleep. I walked over to the crib; there was a baby inside, maybe a year old, with blonde hair, and turquoise blue eyes. The baby was looking at me and smiling, it had two front teeth and no other. Plush red lips and soft cheeks. The child was wrapped in my grandmothers' bedspread, the same one I used in my own room. There was a lot of me in that room in fact, my jewellery box, my vase, a pair of pumps thrown to one side. On the bed stand there was a tiny picture of me, propped up in a gilded frame _'I will love you always'_ it said. Strange, that was something too cheesy for Eric, something _I would_ do, but not him. I walked out the room frowning, the hallway I crossed was narrow and high, the end of the hallway was a wall to wall mirror. I stood gazing at myself, my hand resting against my reflection 'I will _love_ you always'. Somehow that made sense now. Something Eric might do, I thought. A second later my reflection disintegrated before my eyes, falling to the floor and vanishing in a flash. I understood now, I understood very well.

NOTE:i've been getting messages on how chapter 4 & 5 are a bit confuding-but everythings going to fall into place in the next chapter or so, so keep on reading! hope you like this one though. thank you.


End file.
